


Safety

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers and speculation for <i>Nothing Personal</i>. Ward tries to keep Skye safe and get her the fuck away from Garrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

All Ward wanted to do was keep Skye safe – he couldn’t let her get hurt. So he planned to keep her the fuck away from Garrett any way and for as long as he could. He just hoped this didn’t backfire on him.

Skye kept a careful eye on him as she struggled to figure out a way to overpower Ward. She couldn’t believe this was happening. How and why was Ward Hydra? She didn’t understand at all how this could have happened. She wanted to get some answers, but those most likely weren’t forthcoming. He’d pay for this betrayal, she was sure of it. “Why don’t we stop in New York? It’s a big city.” And then she could try to make her escape.

Unaware of her plans, Ward could only nod. He smiled at Skye. “Sounds like a great plan, Agent Skye.” 

She struggled not to cringe. What was his endgame here? Skye couldn’t figure it out. “Great. I’m happy you agree with me!” 

He grinned at her, sure this plan would go off without a hitch. He’d let her decrypt the hard drive and go find Garrett after that. Ward would not let her get hurt. She was probably going to hate him after this, but he was fine with that (honestly). Ward probably wasn’t going to survive this anyway and he was okay with that. As soon as they landed, he kissed Skye. “Hi.”

Skye faked a smile. “Hi.” God, he had probably killed May and she was next on his list after decrypting the hard drive. She couldn’t let that happen. Hopefully the team would realize what was going on soon and come find her. But Skye was determined to fight for herself first. She led him into the commons area and pushed him down on a seat.

“Feisty. I like it.” Ward had no clue what the hell was happening but didn’t really care all that much.

“I’ll be right back.” Skye kissed him again and then went to go look for a weapon. She had had to leave hers back at Providence. 

Ward waited impatiently for Skye to get back, wondering what she had planned. But his heart dropped when she returned with a gun in hand and pointed it at him. “Fuck. How’d you figure it out?” Had he been that obvious?”

“I found Koenig. What did he ever do to you, Ward? How could you?” She was not going to cry.

“Skye, please. I’m just trying to keep you safe. I don’t want Garrett getting you – he wants to kill you! I can’t let that happen. Just decrypt the hard drive and I’ll go. I love you.” Damn it, those three words had just slipped out – he hadn’t meant to say them at all. But at least the truth was out now?

She bitterly laughed. “You only think you love me, Ward. Was any of it true? Did Gramsy really exist or did you just make her up like everything else?”

Ward looked down at his lap. “She was real, but she died and it just got worse.” He missed his grandmother – the only person not screwed up during childhood – so much. 

“Do you think I’m an idiot, Ward?”

“No, I know you’re not an idiot. I’m sorry, Skye. Truly.” He had never really meant it before, but she did things to him he hadn’t expected.

“Fuck your apologies. They mean nothing to me, Ward. Nothing. Just like you.” She was being intentionally cruel, but he deserved it.

Ward didn’t say a word. He couldn’t defend himself, and Skye was right anyway. He was a worthless piece of shit, just like his mother and Garrett always said. “Go ahead and kill me if you want.” He wouldn’t stop her.

Skye wondered what game he was playing even though the words struck her as odd. She shook her head and aimed the ICER at him before shooting him in the shoulder. Ward groaned and didn’t move so Skye took off. Once she found a car, she hotwired it and took off like a bat out of hell. 

She screamed when Mike – no, Deathlok – jumped on the hood of the car out of nowhere. Skye wondered if Garrett – or someone else – had sent him after her. She opened the door and took off running, hoping like hell Mike wouldn’t catch her. Unfortunately, she ran straight into Ward. “Get back to the Bus! We’ll figure out a way to stop him.”

“How do I know you didn’t send him after me?”

“I wouldn’t do that to. Now get back inside and help me find something to stop him. God, my knee is killing me right now. Thank you.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Stop whining and let’s go.” She knew she was a moron for getting back on the plane with him, but she was a little more terrified of Deathlok at the moment. Ward was the better enemy if that was even possible.

He glared at her but grabbed her hand and pulled her in when Deathlok gained on them. Unfortunately it was too late and he boarded the Bus. “Skye, I want you to run.”

“I am not running. That’s exactly what you want me to do.” She was scared shitless, but she was going to be brave.

“Stop being so stubborn and just go!” 

“It’ll be too late.” Deathlok started walking towards them and Skye finally started running, Ward behind her. 

“This is not how I wanted to spend my time!” she complained as they headed towards the lab.

He laughed. “Do you think this is how I wanted to spend my time?”

“I don’t know. You’re a traitor, Grant!”

“Can we not talk about that while we’re running for our lives? Please?” They didn’t need to get into this right now.

“Fine, but we will talk about it. You’re not getting away with this,” she threatened.

“Whatever you say.” As soon as they got to the lab, Ward tried to find them a place to hide. He crouched down behind a table and pulled her down with him.

“You need to not be so sloppy when you’re murdering someone. Anyone – like me – could have walked in and discovered your little secret,” she whispered.

“Seriously? Now?” He was too busy fearing for his life to want to think about anything else at the moment.

“You were really trying to keep me safe from Garrett?” Skye didn’t know what she could believe anymore. Her whole world had been turned upside down.

“Of course I am. I owe him everything, but I refuse to let him get near you. It’s not happening.” And now he was uncomfortable. At least Deathlok hadn’t founded them yet.

She refused to let herself feel anything – she couldn’t be weak or else he’d deceive her again. “So let me get this straight. You are really in love with me?”

Ward turned to stare at her. “Of course I am.” He had never been in love before – he stuck to sex only so there were no attachments – and it scared the shit out of him.

And with that, the glass broke. “Well there’s another thing that’s been added to the list of messed up things on the Bus. AC isn’t going to be happy.” 

“Pretty sure he’s going to be angrier that we took off together,” Ward pointed out. He slowly stood up, shot at Deathlok, and then sat back down next to her.

“Nah, he’ll be pretty angry about both.” She laughed despite the situation and couldn’t stop.

Ward eyed her in concern and then shot at Deathlok again. “You okay?”

She shook her head. “Not really. My entire world has collapsed around me.”

“I’m sorry.” He had to try even though Ward didn’t think it would help.

“Stop apologizing.” And then there was silence. When Ward stood back up despite Skye’s protests, Deathlok was gone. They hesitantly made their way out and found no sign of the man. “So I’m just going to go, Ward. Do I have to shoot you again?”

“Please don’t. I’ll try to keep Garrett off your tail.” He wasn’t even sure if he had been successful considering Deathlok had gone after them, but he was going to protect Skye at all costs.

“If I could fly a plane, I’d be taking the bus, just so you know.” She didn’t so guess he was keeping it (for now).

He laughed. “Good to know. I love you,” he said again. 

She laughed nervously. “Thank you?” Skye kissed him on the cheek and then went to go find another car to steal so she could meet up with the team again.

This wouldn’t be the last time Skye and Ward saw each other – their next meeting would determine their fates.


End file.
